Scar
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot series. Danger Mouse has always been uncomfortable about what his iPatch conceals. Can Penfold help him with that? Contains mild slash. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Dangerfold. Rated to be safe.
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **Danger Mouse (2015)** or the canon characters. They are the property of Fremantle Media, CBBC, etc._

 **Notes:** _ **Another low mood, another sad story. I want to be in a better mood when I finish off** I Never Realised **, so that's why I wrote a new story. This is really just a bit of nothing inspired by a headcanon of mine that I recently mentioned on Tumblr.**_

 _ **This does contain mild slash between Danger Mouse and Penfold, so yes, this is Dangerfold. It more than likely gets a bit OOC too, especially in DM's case.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**_

 ** _(Linebreaks are not nice to me, so I will use_** _DMEP_ ** _.)_**

DMEP

 _London. Home of Buckingham Palace, the London Eye and the Thames. Home, too, of the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse, and his faithful assistant, Ernest Penfold. As we travel to a building cleverly disguised as a pillar-box, one has to wonder what kind of adventures they'll have today._

Danger Mouse sighed. He was glad he was alone during such a moment. After double-checking he had, indeed, shut the bathroom door, he reached up and removed the iPatch that he wore. His eyes were squeezed shut as he did so; he hated seeing what his iPatch concealed.

"DM! Are you here?" Penfold could be heard calling from outside the room.

"In the bathroom, Penfold!" he called back. He inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes. He stared back at his reflection with disgust in his eyes as he beheld the scar. It was a lasting reminder of an accident he'd had when he was just a young mouse pup. He was, thankfully, not blind in his left eye, but the scar covering it was, in his opinion, absolutely hideous. It was large enough to show, even with the fur surrounding his left optical orb. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can hide this," he muttered as he turned the faucet. His ears picked up the sound of the door beginning to slide open. He was uncovered, and someone was about to enter. He couldn't let them see him in his current state!

Penfold entered the bathroom. "Just wanted to brush my teeth."

"Can't it wait until I'm done?" He didn't turn to face him.

"Not really. We are in a hurry, after all." He approached the sink the mouse stood at. "Could you please grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste?"

"Penfold, I am only going to ask you once. Please leave until I'm done."

"But, DM, you've been taking too long as it is. I thought you would've been done washing your face by now. Come on, it'll just take a couple of minutes."

"Get out."

"I'm sorry?"

Forgetting his current lack of iPatch, he turned to the hamster. "Get _out_! I told you, I _asked_ you, to wait until I am finished!"

"Oh, 'eck! Um...I'll just...yes, I'll be outside waiting for you." He bolted out of the bathroom.

Danger Mouse sighed as he placed a paw over his eyes. He just snapped at Penfold, just because he was feeling uncomfortable. How could he do that to him? _But, the look of fear on his face...he saw it. He must be repulsed..._ He splashed the water on his face, quickly rubbed it in, turned off the faucet, reached for a towel and started drying his face.

DMEP

Penfold stood right outside the bathroom door. He was surprised Danger Mouse had snapped at him like that, but then again, he had requested privacy and he just went and barged in. "I should apologise when he comes out."

The door opened and Danger Mouse emerged. He had his iPatch in its usual position. He quickly spotted Penfold and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Penfold beat him to it. "You wanted privacy, I should've respected that, but I didn't and I'm sorry!"

"I should apologise too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry, Penfold."

"It's alright. You did startle me a bit though."

"You...you saw it, didn't you? It really is disgusting if it frightened you..."

"What are you talking about? I meant I was startled by you raising your voice."

"There is still no chance of you not seeing it." He lifted his left paw to his covered eye. "It's..."

"Oh. Well, I did see it, but that wasn't what upset me."

His exposed eye widened. "It's so ugly though, it's unpleasant for even me to look at. How can you just openly accept it like that?"

He smiled tenderly, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the mouse's waist. "Because I love you, scars and all. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

He returned the embrace, touched deeply by the hamster's words. "Thank you, Penfold. When we get back, I'll tell you how I got it."

"Before we leave, there is something I want to do. Aside from brush my teeth, that is."

"What's that?"

"Could you please kneel down?"

"I don't see why not." He pulled back from the embrace and knelt down. He was at the same height as his dear hamster.

"Now, don't be alarmed." He reached up and lifted off the iPatch with one paw while taking hold of one of the mouse's with the other. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to the scar that had been covered.

Danger Mouse was normally not one to give in to tears, but he could feel his eyes burning just as he felt Penfold's lips touch what he thought was the ugliest part of himself.

Penfold pulled back, still smiling tenderly. "Did that help you feel a bit better about it?"

"I..." His voice was choked.

"DM?"

He clung to the hamster, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back the water that threatened to fill them.

"It's only ugly if you think it is. I don't see it that way. I just see it as another part of you."

That did it. "Thank you..." he muttered as a tear escaped from his right eye and rolled down his cheek. He was smiling, his tears were of joy and gratitude. "I still don't see it as pleasant, but you've helped me see I need to learn to accept it."

"You can keep wearing the iPatch if you want, I'm not saying you have to bare it to the world. But, you don't have to be ashamed of showing it to me either." He turned his head slightly, giving the mouse a kiss on his damp cheek. "It's alright, DM."

"Thank you." He pulled back and looked into Penfold's eyes with his own. At that moment, his feelings of discomfort about having his scar revealed were a bit eased, though he knew he had a long way to go until he could accept the scar over his eye just as Penfold did.

DMEP

 _And so, we leave our heroes to continue their morning. I guess there was nothing exciting after all, just a brief story about nothing by the writer. Oh well, better than nothing, I suppose. Anyway, tune in next time for more... **Danger Mouse**!_

DMEP

 **After notes:** _ **So, yeah. That's it, really. Just a little story cooked up at 4am because I can't sleep. The story of his injury will come later. This was just a feels-fest for venting.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**_


End file.
